Stefan and Katherine
The relationship between Stefan Salvatore and Katherine Pierce. The two had a history together in 1864. Stefan let Katherine feed on him on many occasions but some of it may have been down to compulsion. Katherine has repeatedly stated she loves Stefan, but he is unwilling to believe her. In Homecoming,''when she tells him she did love him and he seems to believe her. 'They are known as "Steferine", "Statherine", and "Stefarine" by fans.' 1864 Stefan and Katherine's relationship began in 1864, when Katherine arrived in a carriage with her maid Emily. It has not been shown exactly how Stefan and Katherine began their relationship. The two had chemistry in 1864, but that was destroyed, after he discovered what she'd been doing behind his back. When shot by his father, Stefan turned into a vampire. They had a sexual relationship in 1864, but when Stefan's father spiked Stefan's drink with vervain, a plant that weakens vampires, Katherine drank Stefan's blood and got sick. Giuseppe Salvatore immediately came in and caught Katherine, making Stefan go to the sheriff to inform him of Katherine's vampiric personality. Katherine said to Stefan she loved him as he closed his eyes and died. Season One In ''Lost Girls Katherine makes her first appearance. She has sex with Stefan and he tells her he'll love her forever, and she then bites him, exposing to him her true nature. Their relationship continues, and she bites him again Children of the Damned, where she is exposed to Stefan's father because of drinking Stefan's vervain-poisoned blood. Their relationship ends when Stefan and Damon attempt to rescue her from being taken away, but are both shot. As Stefan struggles to stay alive, Katherine says, "I love you, Stefan." Stefan dies and Katherine's maid Emily and her brother find Stefan and Damon dead and bring them to the quarry, where they wake up as vampires. Stefan does not see Katherine for the next 145 years. He had a picture of Katherine in his diary. Season Two Everyone is shocked when Katherine returns to Mystic Falls and causes trouble. Katherine states to Stefan that she came back for him and insists that she loves him. She rejects Damon, saying that she never loved him-it was always Stefan. This devastates Damon, but ironically, the brother Katherine actually loves does not return her affection and Stefan tells Katherine that he hates her, rejecting her affection. In Memory Lane, Katherine goes to the Boarding House to visit Stefan, where he questions her about werewolves. When Katherine asks him why he kept a picture of her from 1864, Stefan does not reply and Katherine tries to kiss him. Stefan manipulates Katherine and, just as she is about to kiss him, stabs her with a vervain dart and takes her down to the basement. He questions her about her motives and why she came back, but Katherine repeatedly states that she came back for him. This is the first episode in which Katherine and Elena officially meet. In Masquerade, Katherine dances with Stefan while she asks for the moonstone. In By the Light of the Moon, Katherine and Stefan are stuck in the tomb together. Katherine toys with Stefan's mind while he is asleep, and gives him a dream in which they made love. Stefan wakes up and is angry. In the deleted scene for this episode, Katherine has a dream that Stefan and her share a conversation in which he seems to show feelings for her. When she wakes up, it is revealed that Stefan was giving her the dream. In As I Lay Dying, Stefan comes to Alaric's apartment, where Katherine is being kept, and she asks him why Klaus isn't dead and why she isn't free. When Katherine hears Klaus approaching, she hides Stefan and tells him to be quiet, but realises there is no use and steps out to see Klaus with him. Katherine made a deal with Jo hn Gilbert, but she could only save one brother, and she chooses Stefan. She repeatedly states that she genuinely loves Stefan, and while they are both locked in the tomb, she tells Stefan she loves him, but he asks her for proof, which she cannot answer, but instead says something about Isobel. She gets out of the tomb after Elijah is killed and his compulsion wears off, and still seems to have feelings for Stefan. Season Three Katherine meets Stefan in Chicago when he steps outside a shop for a moment. Stefan warns Katherine that Klaus will kill her if he finds her here. Katherine believes Stefan is up to something and wants him to tell her. Stefan tells Katherine that they don't know where Elena's necklace is and that he has to keep Klaus and Rebekah from finding that out. Katherine warns Stefan that Klaus is smarter than him, stating that he is 'smarter than everyone.' Later in the episode, Katherine saves Stefan from Gloria by stabbing her in the neck. Katherine guesses Stefan's plan, and tells him that if he is planning on making a move against Klaus, she wants in. Stefan tells her that it's good to want things, and leaves. In Homecoming, Stefan and Katherine plan, together, to stop Damon from killing Klaus so he won't die along with Klaus. Katherine manages to get through to Stefan's humanity, convincing him to help her stop Damon so he won't die. She seems to be one of the only people to bring out his humanity this season. Katherine reveals that she was also trying to save Stefan's life, along with his humanity. She tells him that she likes the 'old him' better, and that she cares for other people besides herself. She tells him she loves him, and that she loved Damon too. In Stefan's Diaries Stefan and Katherine share a similar relationship in the trilogy book series 'Stefan's Diaries,' which follows the TV series. They meet while Stefan is engaged to Rosalyn Cartwright, but the engagement ends when Rosalyn mysteriously dies and she is found dead by Stefan. Katherine is the culprit, though she promises Stefan that she didn't murder Rosalyn. Stefan is informed that Katherine killed Rosalyn by Katherine's handmaiden Emily. In The Books In the books, Stefan and Katherine's story is entirely different. While in Italy they meet, as Katherine was dying from an illness and her father hoped the warmer climate would help Katherine. Katherine must choose a husband if she wants to stay in Italy, but she soon becomes torn between Stefan and his malovelent brother Damon. She makes a decision, goes to them both one night and gives them blood. She reveals her decision but they reject her decision, each wanting her to himself, and Katherine runs away in tears, showing her childishness to both the brothers. Stefan and Damon become angry at each other when Katherine leaves ashes, her dress, and her lapis lazuli ring under her favourite tree and leaves a suicide note. Believing Katherine to be really dead, they fight and kill each other with swords, waking up as vampires. Katherine returns and becomes angry at Stefan and Damon, Stefan especially, for daring to pursue another woman, but is killed by Elena Gilbert when her lapis lazuli necklace is ripped off. Gallery Season 1 Stefan-Katherine-katherine-and-stefan-12768075-400-291.jpg stefan-katherine-katherine-and-stefan-14714844-997-677.jpg stefan-katherine-katherine-and-stefan-14714847-500-564.jpg stefan-katherine-katherine-and-stefan-14714852-1000-280.jpg stefan-katherine-katherine-and-stefan-14714854-641-356.jpg stefrine-L-katherine-and-stefan-14715116-1280-1071.jpg stefrine-L-katherine-and-stefan-14715124-419-421.jpg tumblr_lp8se07GO41qm8787o1_500.jpg Kat-Stef-katherine-and-stefan-15887096-500-564.jpg Stefan-Katherine-katherine-and-stefan-16966837-1024-768.jpg Katherine-Pierce-katherine-pierce-11636497-1000-688.jpg Katverv.jpg Lost Girls10.jpg tumblr_m3kh84IQ821qmr51go1_250.gif tumblr_m3lie310qc1qf0ewmo4_250.png tumblr_m4ee9hFxGq1qc5p6yo1_500.gif Season 2 Mas005.jpg MemoryLane3.jpg MemoryLane5.jpg MemoryLane6.jpg Rules.jpg Rules3.jpg Stefan and katherine 2 the return 1.png Stefan and katherine cuddling.gif TheReturn01.jpg TheReturn014.png Tumblr m13qw2Ll6n1qd3wjro16 r2 250.gif Tumblr m13qw2Ll6n1qd3wjro15 r5 250.gif Tumblr m13qw2Ll6n1qd3wjro14 r1 250.gif Tumblr m13qw2Ll6n1qd3wjro12 r1 250.gif Tumblr m13qw2Ll6n1qd3wjro9 r8 250.gif Tumblr m13qw2Ll6n1qd3wjro8 r1 250.gif Tumblr m13qw2Ll6n1qd3wjro3 r2 250.gif Tumblr m13qw2Ll6n1qd3wjro2 r3 250.gif tumblr_m3t7zoX0Bz1qd3wjro1_500.gif tumblr_m4j2kjkAU21r69wtwo1_500.gif tumblr_m4muojoG1w1qh1kzqo1_500.gif tumblr_m4mxnvLrnx1qjmb9ko1_500.gif tumblr_m4bz5dx7Br1rwrn6lo1_500.jpg tumblr_m4yi707KLP1qk7spvo1_500.gif tumblr_m418lqdHwy1qaa163o1_500.gif Season 3 Tvd-recap-disturbing-behavior-3.png stefan-v-katherine.jpg tvd-recap-disturbing-behavior-25.png tvd-recap-disturbing-behavior-28.png Katherine stefan 3x09-d4fwuqz.gif Katherine 3x09 1-d4fwpcr.gif tumblr_m4uninkerR1qggrzoo1_250.gif tumblr_m4uninkerR1qggrzoo2_250.gif tumblr_m5niphtGWa1qevdhgo1_500.gif See Also Category:Relationships Category:Romantic Relationship Category:Enemy Relationship